


Brighter than the Sun

by jadesolo



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 20:25:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5469782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadesolo/pseuds/jadesolo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fitz has something very important to tell his mother....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brighter than the Sun

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So this was requested by a kind nonnie on Tumblr a long time ago (in a galaxy not too far away) and it was a really fun prompt so I decided to share it here. Hope you enjoy! Comments are welcome!

Fitz continued to wring his hands together as his mother, Mairi, stared at him from the opposite-side of the living room, where she was seated in the raggedy-but extremely comfortable-arm chair. Fitz had fond memories of sitting in his mum’s lap listening as she read stories of brave young men who quickly outwitted the villains of the tale. 

“Is everything alright, Leo? You seemed awfully nervous on the phone when you called. The last time you sounded that nervous was when you called me to tell me you were joining Agent Coulson’s team.”

“Yeah,” Fitz said, wincing at the memory of the horrible phone-call to his mum. Jemma had offered to do it for him but since she had already dealt with this conversation with her parents, he saw no reason to make her go through it again. Besides, Mairi was his mother; he needed to be the one to tell her. “Well I just had-have, really-something important to tell you.”

Mairi sat up straight. “Is Jemma okay?”

“What? Yeah, of course. Why wouldn’t she be?”

Mari adopted her infamous ‘I’m-your-mother-and-I-know-you’ face. “You have your Jemma face on.”

“My ‘Jemma’ face? What the hell is that-?”

Mairi scowled. Fitz groaned internally. “Sorry, Mum.”

“Uh-huh. And your Jemma face is something akin to a blind man seeing the sun for the first time.”

“Squinting?”

“Wonder. Amazement. Love.”

“No one can be in love with the sun,” Fitz argued, frowning. “But um….you know Jemma.”

“I do believe I’ve met her in the past ten years, yes.”

“Well, she and I…we um….well….we’re-uh…together.”

His mother jumped from her chair and quickly crossed the room, dragging him up from his seat. She held his face in her hands, beaming. “This is amazing news.” She embraced him in a hug that he had no choice but to return, albeit somewhat awkwardly. After a moment she pulled away and her smile had dropped. “But Leopold Fitz, let me make something clear straight away. Jemma Simmons is too good for you, you mustn’t ever hurt her. Understand?”

Fitz gave her a sad smile. “In more ways than you could ever believe, mam.”


End file.
